Four Little Words
by bexie25
Summary: Edward just wants to propose to his girl; preferably, without a hitch. I have reason to worry, because Bella's fucking perceptive and her Dad's a cop. Don't even get me started on her mother... or the fact that we're only seniors. M, Lemon, Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

My mother always told me that I had to take sizeable risks for the woman I love. Dad always told me that my mother was just a hopeless romantic.

Right now, I don't know who to believe.

Because, right now, I need to think through what I'm going to say to Bella's father – Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police.

I'm trying not to dwell on that fact… or the fact that he carries a gun.

And I'll be his target soon enough, 'causeI'm going to propose to the love of my life… his daughter.

Should be easy, right?

Yeah...right.

* * *

**Hello and welcome to my new drabble!**

**I can tell you now that this one is a LOT shorter. For starters, it's nearly all pre-written and it's only 52 chapters so far. So, it's probably going to be about 70 in total. Just for the record, it's told completely in EPOV, except for one chapter... you'll see who that is. ;)**

**This may not be considered humour, but it's sure as hell cute!**

**You'll get five chapters a day. Readers of my previous drabbles know how that works. 2 in the morning, 2 in the afternoon, and one at night (all my time). **

**And as previous readers know, you'll only find ANs down here... not up the top. **

**Considering it's my afternoon now, I'll give you four around now and then the fifth one later on tonight... just a few hours.**

**And I think that's it.**

**So... who's with me?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	2. Chapter 2

I just want everything to go perfectly; without a hitch… _preferably_. Though it's not at the top of the list, it's a hope. It would be nice to just… propose without all the fuckery that's to come.

I have reason to worry though because Bella's fucking perceptive and her Dad's a cop. Don't even get me started on her mother... or the fact that we're only seniors.

My parents are fine with it. They married young, so they know that sometimes shit like this just happens. Their union didn't come without sacrifices though, and I don't want that for Bella.

* * *

**As I said, the next two chapters will be uploaded now and then you'll have to wait a few hours. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	3. Chapter 3

When I first met Bella – I've lived in Forks since I was born but Bella moved up here to stay with Charlie – I was immediately attracted to her.

She was so sweet and cute. More than that, she was innocent and attractive without trying. She was… real… not like all those fake bitches.

I'll never forget the first time I saw her.

It was on what I later found out was her first day. She was nervous – that goes without saying – and she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Even to this day, I can remember being mesmerised…

* * *

**The next few chapters are italicised because they're flashbacks. Just so you know... :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Later Edward," Jessica-the-Skank calls, smiling apparently in a seductive way; she looks like a dying fish, but rather than say that, I just smile tightly and wave._

_I look around the room, my eyes catching the sight of a girl standing all alone. _

_She's looking down at her books, earplugs in her ear._

_The next thing I know, she's looking at me. _

If I thought looking at her when she wasn't paying attention was captivating, then it's nothing to this.

_Her button nose, full lips, and heart shaped face – not to mention her deep, brown eyes – enrapture me._

_I'm stuck._

* * *

**Thoughts are not italicised... just so you know.**_  
_

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	5. Chapter 5

_She looks at me for a second before blushing and biting her lip._

_She looks away, down at her books again at the precise moment that Newton – the fucktard – bumps into her. The books fall from her arms, taking her with them to the ground. _

"_Fucker," I mumble. The ass doesn't even look back as he continues on walking._

_I sigh and walk toward her though I really wanna teach that dick some manners._

_When I reach her, I lean down and grab her arm. She gasps and looks up, and her eyes widen with surprise._

_I smile, she blushes._

* * *

__**:)**

**And that's it for today, folks! Thanks for all the favourites, alerts and reviews! There's just one more of these italicised chapters left.**

**See you tomorrow**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	6. Chapter 6

_I help her up, leaning down again to pick up her books. I hold them out for her and she blushes. _

"_Thanks," she says as she bites her lip._

_I shrug. "It's fine." I stick my hand out, "I'm Edward."_

_She looks at my hand for a moment before taking it, smiling. "Bella… Bella Swan."_

"_The Chief's daughter, eh?" I say and she nods._

"_Yeah," she sighs, "The Chief's daughter." She perks up as if her name's been called then and looks at me. "Well… thanks for helping me."_

"_That's ok," I say, smiling, "Anytime. See ya round, Chief's daughter."_

* * *

**Morning!**

**First of all, thank you for the response to this story!**

**Second, it gets funnier. Promise. I'm just getting through their first meeting (which is done now) and his explanation of their relationship which then leads to what he wants to do (what this fic is about) though of course you already know from the first chapter and the summary.**

**From there on, hilarity shall ensue.**

**I think so, anyway. And remember what I said - people laugh when I say stuff, but that could mean something else entirely. *Nods***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	7. Chapter 7

From there on, our relationship slowly bloomed.

Bella told me about herself and why she moved up here and her bat shit, stir crazy mother. In turn, I told her about myself and my family.

We found that we had loads in common; something that made me smile.

It was only a few months – ok, maybe a few _weeks_ – after she arrived that I asked her on our first date.

Three weeks after that, we had our first kiss.

Fucking magical; there's no way to describe it.

And six months down the track, we confessed our love for one another.

* * *

**And that's your morning updates for today - see you this afternoon!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Bella baby, why are you so nervous?" I ask, watching her. She's fiddling with the zipper of her jumper, not even paying attention to the movie that we're 'watching'._

_Really, we're making out; or at least, that's what we were doing up until a few minutes ago._

_Bella jumps and looks up at me. "What?"_

"_Ants in your pants or something?" I ask her, chuckling at her answering blush._

_She breathes in and out shaky breaths before looking at me with a sexy determination in her eyes…_

"_Edward," she says, smiling._

"_Yeah?" I say, facing her completely._

"_I love you."_

* * *

__**Afternoon!**

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	9. Chapter 9

_I let out a huff of breath._

"_Fuck me," I say, looking at her in awe. _

_She smiles coyly, "I want to."_

_I raise an eyebrow at her, one that says 'not now, baby' and she giggles._

"_Shit, Bella," I say, thinking of what to say._

_And that's when it hits me. I love her too. I mean, I've known that since I saw her, but I hadn't felt the urge to say anything about it until now. _

"_Edward, are you ok there?" Bella says and there's amusement in her voice._

"_I love you, too," I say. _

_Bella's breathing hitches._

* * *

**Oh, Edward. What are you doing to the poor girl? ;)**

**See you tonight!  
**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	10. Chapter 10

_Bella's reaction is… well, a nice one, to say the least._

_She launches herself at me, slamming her lips down on mine. I smile into the kiss, automatically deepening it. She groans against me as I wrap my arms tight around her._

_We're so lost in each other that we don't hear the door open._

_We do, however, hear it when it slams._

_Jumping apart, we look over._

_Charlie's standing there, fairly divided between pissed off and amused._

_Bella squeaks and somehow, I end up on the ground._

"_Calm down," Charlie says, smirking. "We don't want you hitting your head."_

* * *

__**LOL! Could you imagine the mortification?**

**And it doesn't end there, btw... but it does for tonight!**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow!  
**

**bexie25**


	11. Chapter 11

I had a bruise on my ass for the next fucking week.

And it didn't help that Bella laughed when I finally told her.

I was grumbling about it for the duration of that next week, which only made her tease me about it more.

But that crankiness turned to panic when she casually mentioned that her mother wanted to meet me. That wasn't what completely fucked me over though.

No, it was the part where her mum was coming up _here_ to _Forks_… Washington.

But I was never going to forget that meeting; not as long as I lived.

* * *

**Afternoon!**

**Sorry this is up late - I just woke up about half an hour ago*giggles***

**You all seemed to think that by the mortification not stopping, I meant Charlie had more to say. Uh-uh. We're just talking a different type of mortification. ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	12. Chapter 12

_Bella's mum is like nothing else in the entire fucking world._

_She's pure original, I'm sure._

_It starts with how she arrives at the airport. She's got a carry-on bag big enough to fit a monkey in it – no joke – but it's her other fucking bag that freaks me out._

_It's plain, it's black… and it's fucking heavy._

_And me, being the good boyfriend and shit, has to carry it from_ inside_ the _middle_ of the fucking airport to the fucking _car_._

Hard bitch of a task this is_, I think, grumbling under my breath._

_But then, Renée Dwyer speaks._

* * *

__**You ready for this? For _her_?**

**I hope you are... see you in maybe 2 hours?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	13. Chapter 13

"_You look tired, dear," she sneaks a glance at me. "Has Edmund got something to do with it?"_

_Bella blanches then blushes, her eyes widening in horror. "Mum, we're in a fucking airport. You can't say shit like that." She recovers herself and then continues before her mother can say anything more. "B-besides, we haven't done… that… yet."_

_Renée smiles to herself, patting Bella's hand. "It's ok, dear. We're all girls here."_

Well thanks_, I think to myself, blinking as I shake my head._

"_Uh, no, we're not," Bella says, flustered. "Edward is here; Edward as in my boyfriend Edward."_

* * *

__**So... whadaya think about our lovely Renee?**

**So I'm sitting here, thinking... why not give you the next two chapters while I'm eating? I mean, it's been two hours.**

**But I'll be back with the next one in about 20 mins, half an hour.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Oh, darling! Don't be embarrassed. It's perfectly natural to talk about this and to want to explore a member of the opposite sex's body at your age." _

_Bella splutters, "Mum!"_

_I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing, secretly wondering why I even find this shit funny. I mean, fuck, she's talking about my sex life with Bella… my very _non-existent_ sex life with Bella._

_I try to not listen as Bella's mum goes into one of those 'birds and the bees' talks, right there in my car._

Please, let me survive this fucking drive_, I beg._

* * *

__**Sorry it took so long to get the second afternoon chapter up. I'll be posting the last for today soon, considering it's New Years Eve and all - at least, for me it is!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the time that Bella's mum stayed, I felt like I was in a fucking mad-house.

Safe to say, Bella mostly came to _mine_ during those two weeks.

It was just… all the jokes, innuendoes… then her fucking mad-dog laugh. She sounded like a hyena that sucked on gas.

Normal mothers don't do that. I mean, mine's pretty weird, but she's got nothing on Renée. I even asked Bella. She just smiled, shook her head then shrugged. She didn't know either, but she loved her mum… kinda had to.

I think, even then, I wanted to marry Bella.

* * *

**Oh, he's too sweet! And LOL about his reactions to Renee. She sure is a character, that's for sure.**

**So, I'll see you tomorrow - the first day of 2013!**

**Happy New Year and thanks for everything this year! The reviews, the alerts, the favourites - everything. Thank you!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	16. Chapter 16

You wouldn't believe how relieved I was when Renée finally went back to Florida. The craziness was over and we'd get back the normalcy we'd missed so much.

I still remember Renée's goodbye to me. She'd unexpectedly hugged me tight and spoken in my ear. "Take care of my daughter, Edmund. She loves you, you love her, and I'm sure she loves your dick just as much as you do. I'd hate to have to do something to it if you hurt her."

And then she'd turned around and kissed Bella goodbye as if she hadn't just threatened my cock.

* * *

**... And with that, I bid you afternoon!**

**Sorry I couldn't update this morning, I was otherwise involved. Then, when I finally got back to my laptop, I had to beta a chapter and send it off quickly. So now here I am and you are getting your four chapters - morning and afternoon - now.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	17. Chapter 17

With all these memories under my belt, I swallow and get out of the car. I lock it, all the while looking over at the Chief's office window.

My mind comes up with all these ideas – cheesy ones – of how to tell him.

In the end, all I can really think is to just… spit it out. Kinda like spitting out some shitty tasting food or ripping off a band aid.

Piece o' cake

I walk up to the Police Office's door… slowly.

And as I walk in, all I can think is:

_Sweet baby Jesus, I love you, Bella._

* * *

**I just thought I'd point out now, that in the first chapter it said "but back to that later… 'cause right now I've gotta think of what to say to Bella's father" or something… basically, he started remembering all of their relationship and the funny memories. This is now the same "present time" as chapter 1.**

**Hope that makes sense to everyone. **

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	18. Chapter 18

"Charlie Swan is in, right?" I ask quickly. I look around for a moment.

_I think I'ma pass out right about now…_

"Yeah, he's in his office," Officer Davidson replies, eyeing me suspiciously.

I smile tightly. "Spiffing, I mean great, thanks."

He snorts as I turn around and make my way to Charlie's office. I knock on the door, his gruff grunt taken as an 'enter' as I open the door and stick my head in.

"Can I talk to you, Chief Swan, sir?" I ask and my fucking god, I sound like a fucker without balls.

_Sounds about right…_

* * *

__**Haha LOL. Sorry, just reading the chapter _myself_. Anyways. I love this Edward... what do you think of this Edward?**

**Please review**

**bexie25 **


	19. Chapter 19

He clears his throat, watching me as I sit down. He leans forward, cocking his head to the side. "So, what's this about then?"

I swallow… or gulp, rather. "Um, it's… it's about Bella."

He raises an eyebrow, his jaw locking.

_Fuck, _I panic. _Not good. Not good. Abort mission._

_Pussy_, the voice I frequently spend my time telling to shut up responds.

"I…" I scratch behind my ear. "Um, I love your daughter."

"Yes, I know," he says, and I can't tell whether he's amused, pissed, or suspicious. "Well aware, actually. Go on."

"I… Iwanttomarryyourdaughterplea segiveme-_us_yourblessing," I spit out quickly.

* * *

***Clears throat***

**So... how do you think he went?**

**We'll find out in about two hours!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	20. Chapter 20

He bursts out laughing.

I watch him for a moment, before I sniff and look away, sighing. _Great. He thinks I'm joking. Fantastic!_

Eventually, he stops. He looks at me, his eye twitching before they both narrow. "Fuck," he grumbles out dangerously.

_Oh, good. He knows I'm serious now_, I think, scared out of my mind.

"Son, I appreciate the sentiment, but get the fuck outta my office!" He says sternly, his eyebrow rising as he points to the door. "Out, go, shoo!"

Well, I don't need to be told twice! Let's just say I fuckin' fly outta that place.

* * *

**Oh, he never disappoints! And I love Charlie... do you love Charlie?**

**I understand that it is now 2013 in America. So HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**And I will see you tomorrow. Now please let me know what you think!**

**bexie25**


	21. Chapter 21

_One parent down, one to go_, I think to myself as I drive home. I try to pretend that everything went fine and Bella's father doesn't want to most likely kill me, but as you can surely imagine, that doesn't go well.

And yes, I'm asking for Renée's blessing, too. Tonight. And then hopefully… tomorrow will be the day. That is, as long as I'm not killed or anything. Hell, with today's science you could make deaths look accidental pretty fucking easily. Yep.

I sigh harshly and rub my face as I walk into my room, dreading the coming conversation.

* * *

**I am beyond sorry for being MIA for the past two days. As a treat - and to catch up - I'm posting ten chapters tonight and ten tomorrow as well. Tonight you'll get five now then five in an hour. That ok?**

**I won't be leaving you in the lurch again; I just got so busy. Honestly, I haven't been on my laptop since Wednesday. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	22. Chapter 22

Sending a quick text Bella's way, I scroll through the messages on my iPhone from my girl, trying to find her mother's number.

_Knew I shoulda written it down somewhere, _I grumble to myself with a huff. I'm just about to call her and ask for it when I finally find it.

"Thank fuck," I mumble to myself, tapping the number before pressing the phone to my ear.

It rings twice before she answers.

"_Hello_?"

I clear my throat. "Hi, Renée… It's Bella's boyfriend, Ed-"

"_Edmund! Fancy that. I've been talking to Charlie. He had _loads _to say about you!_"

* * *

**Hehe. I love Renee. And Charlie. ;)**

**What are your thoughts?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	23. Chapter 23

"Did he now? That's interesting," I say, more to myself than her.

"_Sorry, kid, he got to me first. Enough about that though. I understand you have something you want to ask of me_?" Her tone adds in the little "hmm?"

I clear my throat again. "I-I do."

"_Answer's yes_," she says quickly and I blink.

She sighs. "_Edmund, listen. I know you love Bella and she loves you. And you're more mature than Charlie or I was. But I swear to god if you hurt her, I'll cut your penis off and shove it down your throat. Clear_?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**She's an earful alright, eh? Jeez... **

**Did any of you have mothers or mother in laws like that? Or just... anyone?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	24. Chapter 24

"… _Just don't fuck this up, Edmund. And don't worry about Bella's father. I'll handle that tiger._"

And fuck me if she doesn't purr the word _tiger_. I shudder, but keep it to myself.

"Ok, yeah, that's great, Renée. Thanks. I wasn't sure I'd have your support on this."

She lets out a short laugh. "_Oh, it's alright, dear boy. Just keep my girl happy and you'll be in my good books; promise. Now, when's all this happening_?"

"Tomorrow," I say strongly, smiling at the thought.

"_Where_?"

"A place that's special to the both of us," I say, smiling softly.

* * *

**And so the conversation continues. I believe there's only one more chapter of it. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	25. Chapter 25

I answer each of Renée's questions. I'm surprised the soldier below hasn't shrunk into non-existence or something what with the threats she's dishing.

The last one, especially.

"_When and if you two ever have sex, you better make damn sure you wrap that shit up good and tight. The pill isn't 100% reliable and if she ends up knocked up, you better run fast. 'Cause if I get my hands on you, your cock will be ripped off and shoved so far up your ass you'll be choking on it. I'm too damn young to be a grandmother just yet_."

* * *

**You can thank Euphoria09 for that one! :) I asked on facebook for some really wacky threats and this is what I got. LOL!**

**Please review. I'll see you in a little while!**

**bexie25**

**PS. There was a typo in this chapter that was straightened out. "Old" in the last sentence was changed to "young".**


	26. Chapter 26

"Right," I choke out. I clear my throat. "Well, uh, I have to go now, Renée. Thanks for… everything."

"_Ah, that's alright, Eddie_," she says and I grit my teeth to stop from correcting her. It never changes anything. "_I suppose it is way past your bedtime now, isn't it_?"

"Uh, right…" I say. "So, just before I go, how are you going to help me with Charlie exactly?"

She chuckles. "_Oh, you leave that to me, Ed. You leave that to me_."

And then the line cuts dead.

"Right, well," I murmur to myself, putting my phone away quickly.

* * *

**Sorry these are a little late. I got caught up in reading Eclipse AU's that hate on Jacob and fix the problems in Bella and Edward's relationship. Trying to find more, even if it's just Bella finally seeing the light and giving Jacob up and defending her and Edward's relationship.**

**Anyone know any?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	27. Chapter 27

**Renée POV:**

I don't put the phone down after I hang up with Edward. I always chuckle when I speak to him; I love to push his buttons. Don't think I didn't notice when he gritted his teeth together after I called him Eddie.

I dial the number, and press the phone to my ear.

"_Hello_?" A gruff voice answers and I smile, knowing that's not my daughter's voice.

I suck in a deep breath. "Right. Charlie, you are going to give that boy your permission to marry our Bella."

"_Huh_?"

"Shush. I'm tired too, alright? So just listen."

"_Ok_…"

* * *

**Surprise! Here's the one chapter that wasn't EPOV! :)** **Hope you liked it!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	28. Chapter 28

I don't know what Renée said to Charlie and when she did it – fuck, she coulda called him right after she hung up on me for all I know – but the next day when I pick Bella up for school, he pulls me aside.

We stand there awkwardly, and I steal glances at Bella. She's glaring at her father's form, eyes narrowed, and I know she's suspicious. Fuck.

"Uh, you have my permission to marry my daughter. Just don't hurt her or forget kicking, I'll shoot you where it hurts."

And I'm thinking… _what's with all the damn graphic threats_?

* * *

**Hehe! Thoughts?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	29. Chapter 29

"Edward, we're gonna be late!" Bella calls out and I swallow back anything I was gonna say.

"Uh, thanks, sir," I say, holding out a hand to shake his.

He nods, gripping my hand in his as he shakes it. "Just remember, she's my baby girl. You hurt her, I'll come after you."

I nod, smile tightly, and then try to stop myself from running as I walk back to the car.

"What was that about?" Bella asks and when I look at her, I see her sweet, beautiful smile.

So I just shrug, grunting as I start the car.

* * *

**Gotta love Bella and her innocent questioning.**

**:) **

**Also, just wondering. I got a review from someone saying Edward doesn't have a back-bone. Yay or Nay?**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	30. Chapter 30

School is the usual.

Bella and I have all our classes together except for trig and gym, which are one after the other, third and fourth period.

By the time we get to lunch, I'm freaking out. I am no idiot. I didn't bring the ring with me, so I have to ask Bella to come back with me to my place before we go on to the meadow Bella introduced me to on our second date. I could tell instantly that she loved it there. I like it too, so I figure... why not make it even more special?

* * *

**And that's it for tonight. Sorry the last one was a little... well, I think boring. :)**

**We'll be meeting Esme - kinda - soon! **

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	31. Chapter 31

But back to the root of the problem; asking Bella to come back to my house with me. Of course, it's not asking her to come back with me that's the problem… it's my mother. Since Mum doesn't work, she'll be there and my mother isn't exactly all that great at keeping secrets and because I don't want Bella to come up to my room with me – obviously – I'll have to leave her with Mum and Mum won't be able to contain herself.

She said so herself this morning on the way out the door.

Her destination? The meadow.

"Edward?"

* * *

**Afternoon!**

**So, here's the next four chapters. You'll get the four after that in about two hours and then the two for tonight... tonight. :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really glad you're all enjoying this. Oh, and just so you know there was a typo in chapter 25. Thanks to Euphoria9 for pointing it out. The word "old" in the last sentence was changed to "young."**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	32. Chapter 32

My head snaps around and I meet Bella's gaze. She's halfway between concerned and amused. "Baby, is something wrong? You've been really weird today."

"Uh, yes," I say. "I mean no. No, nothing's wrong."

"You sure?" she says, not looking convinced.

"Positive!" I say, smiling.

"Ok," she replies, sighing. "So what's going on then?"

"Nothing, Bella. Really. I just… can you come back with me to my place after school?"

Her brow puckers. "I thought we were going to the meadow."

"We are, I just forgot something," I assure her, throwing in a smile, too.

She smiles, too. "Sure, baby."

* * *

**Believe it or not, this chapter is actually a hundred words... *stares and ponders* O.o**

**That's strange that is. ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	33. Chapter 33

When school's finished, and we climb into my Volvo, I can feel Bella's worry. It adds to my own, making me sweat double the amount.

Maybe I should change my shirt when I get home, too? I mean, I know this isn't Bella's favourite shirt and that one is clean, so…

And now I sound like a chick.

Like _Alice_.

I shudder. The last thing I wanna do is sound like my sister. The little freak loves shopping and clothes. If I let her, she'd be styling my hair. And not just for today, but every fucking day.

Yeah. Shudder.

* * *

**LOL. Alice. I _had _to mention her!**

**Please review and I believe we're meeting Esme next chapter!**

**bexie25**


	34. Chapter 34

Bella seems fine when I ask her to wait downstairs. She asks why, and gives me a look when I tell her it's because my room is dirty because we both know it would never be, but she's fine. She just nods and shit, so I guess that's good.

I run up the stairs, taking two at a time. When I reach my bedroom, I go to my desk drawers, open the middle one and then reach in to the back. I grope the box for a second, manoeuvring my arm so I've got it then I pull it out.

* * *

**Ok, so many not! Definitely in the next updating session then! :)**

**Speaking of, see you in two hours.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**bexie25**


	35. Chapter 35

I check the ring just one more time to make sure its ok and everything – it's my Mum's ring and she wouldn't let me get it re-sized or anything. She thinks it's perfect. I just hope Bella likes it.

I put it back in the box and set it down on my desk, pulling my shirt up over my head. I spray deodorant then pause and sniff under my arms. I swallow, scoff to myself, and then spray more deodorant. Then I pull on Bella's favourite shirt, grab the box, and jog back down the stairs.

"You ready to go?"

* * *

**And here's the next four. Edward's nervous, as is expected. And hey, you get to kinda meet Esme next chapter.**

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	36. Chapter 36

"Yeah," Bella says. She gets up and grabs her bag, about to make her way over to me when Mum lets out some freaky chick-sound and hugs her tightly. Bella still looks a little freaked out even though she's used to Mum's over-excited nature.

I walk out with Bella's hand in mine and just when I'm helping her in the car, she turns around.

"What?" I ask, cupping her cheek.

"Where's your Mum's ring?"

I splutter and choke. "What?"

"Your Mum's ring… it wasn't on her hand. Did she lose it or something?"

Fuck, Cullen, think some shit up fast!

* * *

**Ah... see. She doesn't speak, but you kinda met her. Not really though and unfortunately, you won't meet either of his parents properly until the epilogue. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	37. Chapter 37

"She's getting it cleaned!" I blurt out, internally wanting to smack myself on the forehead… or slap myself silly.

Her eyebrow rises, and her eyes narrow as she looks at me. I just_ know_ she's suspicious… _damned perceptive girl_. "Right," she says slowly, still eyeing me. "Ok then. Are you ok?"

"Yep. Fine," I say, nodding. "But, uh, yeah… she's getting it cleaned. It was dirty, so…"

"Ok, I'll buy that for now," she murmurs, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't meant to her that. I sigh when she gets in, closing the door before getting in on my side.

* * *

**LOL. Bella can see right through him!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	38. Chapter 38

The drive is silent. Bella's watching me, and I'm trying to _not_ crash my car and calm down. I know what I'm gonna say, I have the ring, the meadow's all set and we've got the blessing of both parental units.

I nod, blowing out a huff of air. My hands feel fucking horrible – all sweaty and sticky and clammy – as they grip the steering wheel. Any tighter and my knuckles would be killing me. They were already fucking white.

Bella's hand on my thigh calms me a little, but the fucker – no pun intended – _below_ is thinking _other_ things.

* * *

**;)**

**See you later tonight. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	39. Chapter 39

Thankfully, before I can totally lose my shit and jump Bella, we arrive. The meadow is about a mile into the woods, so we'd get to it in about forty minutes to an hour. Knowing Bella and her clumsiness, it would be closer to an hour than to forty minutes.

I manage to convince Bella to leave her book bag in the car, but not without adding to her suspicions. Thankfully, she doesn't ask me about it or voice them, so I guess that's something.

With a few tumbles and saves, we manage to get there without any serious injuries.

* * *

**It's coming... it's coming... It's comi-**

**Ok, that's enough weirdness. Updating because I want to. After this, we're all caught up! :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	40. Chapter 40

I slow as the clearing ahead signifying the meadow begins to come into focus. Bella seems to notice, and she looks at me before sighing and walking forward. I want to stop her, but I clamp my mouth shut and walk behind her as she walks through the natural doorway.

"Edward, what…?" She begins, trailing off with a gasp when she sees the set up in the meadow. Her hand flies to her mouth and she spins around on her heel to look at me. "What is this?"

I smile and reach for her hand, which she automatically gives me.

* * *

**:)**

**That's it for today. Hopefully, you had fun reading these. Please don't forget to review the other chapters, not just the last one you read!**

**Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	41. Chapter 41

"I wanted to surprise you," I say, smiling crookedly at her. She swallows, blushes, and then bites her lip. "There's something I've wanted to do for a while now and… well, I thought this was the best place for it..."

"For what?" She says, watching me closely. "What's all this for?"

"Well first I wanted to ask you to stay with me tonight?" I'm nervous and she knows it.

Her eyes soften and she smiles. "Ok. Why are you so nervous, baby? What am I missing? What's going on here?" She chuckles softly to herself, looking around again.

I smile.

* * *

**Perceptive Bella!**

**Hello everyone! Today was damned busy, but that's just the way my Sundays are. It's not been made any easier by the house inspection coming up this Tuesday - and lemme tell ya, there's shit to do around the house!**

**Anyways, here's your next five chapters. **

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	42. Chapter 42

"Are you hungry?" I ask, smirking as I watch her look around, touching the lights hanging in the trees – Alice's touch. They're pretty enough, but I don't see the need for them. Bella's prettier than them anyhow.

She turns to look at me playfully. "Huh?"

"Hungry? You know… food?"

She smiles. "Where are you hiding it?"

I chuckle. "Mum set this up for us. She thought of everything. She and Alice kinda went overboard. As you can see," I say, gesturing around us.

She laughs, and fuck me she's beautiful. _Gorgeous_. There're no words to describe it… to describe _her_.

* * *

**Aw! God, I love a cute Sweetward!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, by the way! I'm glad you all seem to like this story. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	43. Chapter 43

After some food for Bella and sweet fucking torture for me – what with Bella's moans and shit from how nice it tastes though I'm not convinced she's doing it perfectly innocently – I try to work up the courage. The engagement ring in my back pocket, having been stealthily moved there from my front right-hand pocket on the walk here, is burning a hole in my ass.

And thank fuck that's not literal.

I watch Bella as she tries to discreetly watch me. She's so beautiful, and I want to love her for the rest of our lives - starting right now.

* * *

**LOL. Edward. *Shakes head***

**It's coming, btw. I don't think it happens tonight... but it will tomorrow. And then, they're gonna have some fun ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	44. Chapter 44

With newfound determination, I cup Bella's jaw. She makes some girly sound or something before looking into my eyes and the love I see there makes me swallow.

_Man up._

"Bella," I say softly, running my thumb across her cheek, smiling to myself when she blushes and shyly bites her lip. She's the only one who makes me feel this way. Fuck, I'm whipped.

_And let's pray I get to stay that way…_

"Yeah?" Bella asks softly.

I release a breath, looking away for a second before I look back up at her. "I love you so much."

"I know."

* * *

**Ok, so I lied. It might be tonight. **

**;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	45. Chapter 45

"Good," I say, blowing out a breath, nodding. "That's good."

She sighs. "Edward, what's up with you today? You've been really weird all day starting with that thing this morning with my father. Is something wrong? Because I'm honestly starting to freak out now."

I sigh, too. "I'm sorry. I just… I don't want to stuff this up."

"Stuff what up?" She asks, straddling me. "Edward, you're honestly starting to scare me. What's going on? Are you-" she swallows and my eyes narrow as she looks away.

"Am I what?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asks, sniffling.

"No!"

* * *

**Oh dear. Dear, dear, dear. Poor Bella - why would Edward take you to the meadow just to break up with you?**

**Anyways... it's tomorrow.**

**:)**

**See you then!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	46. Chapter 46

"Then what's going on?" She asks, looking up at me. Her eyes are red, tears streaming down her face and I feel like the biggest fucking jerk out there.

I'm worse than Fucktard Newton.

"I'm trying to get up the courage to propose to you!" I blurt out. "That's what's going on!"

She stills in my arms, looking at me. "Wh-what?" She asks me, staring me in the eyes. I can see love there, hope, too, and a fuckload of confusion. "Uh… you-you're proposing to me?"

I look away, cursing myself, "Yeah. It was supposed to be way more romantic-"

* * *

**LOL!**

**God, I love this Edward. Oh and got a question about age... they're both seniors and eighteen :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	47. Chapter 47

The next thing I know, I'm on the floor and my gorgeous girlfriend – and hopefully fiancée – is on top of me.

"Are you kidding me?" She practically screams. "Fuck, yes!"

I chuckle, but end up grunting because although I'm young and all that, Bella's kinda heavy. I'd never tell her that to her face, though. "I haven't asked yet."

She stops and removes herself from me, making the soldier downstairs groan and bitch, but this is more important. She smirks down at me, holding out her hand as she bites her lip.

Getting the message, I scramble onto one knee.

* * *

**:)**

**And, unfortunately, that's where I'm leaving you for this morning... I'll see you in a few hours for the next two! **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	48. Chapter 48

She takes a deep breath, still smiling and then waits.

I take her left hand into mine and get the ring box out of my pocket with my right. She sees it immediately and her breath hitches, but she looks at me confidently.

"Bella," I sigh. "I love you so much. You know I do. And, though I was really hoping this would be way more romantic, to be honest, I've been threatened by both of your parents enough to know that this is good." She laughs, sniffling a little and I look into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Hehe... I love the short little speech. So sweet.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	49. Chapter 49

She looks at me and then the ring box. I look down at it too, cursing when I realise I haven't opened it yet. "Shit, sorry. One sec." I let go of her hand to open the box and as soon as it's open, I hear her gasp. I smile sheepishly when she looks up at me.

"Esme's ring?" She asks.

I nod. "She wanted you to have it."

"But I can't. It's… it's her ring, the one your father gave to her. I couldn't possibly," she says, but I shush her.

"She wanted you to have it," I repeat.

* * *

**LOL. It's a good idea to get the ring ready before, eh?**

**Please review, and I'll see you later tonight.**

**bexie25**


	50. Chapter 50

"She won't mind?" She asks quietly.

I snort. "Baby, that hug she gave you today was because she couldn't contain herself. She's _this close_ to losing her shit."

She smacks my shoulder, glaring playfully. "That's your mum you're talking about! She gave you this ring! Have some damn respect!"

"So I take it that's a yes?"

She scowls at me. "You know it is, Edward! Of course I'll marry you."

I smile to myself, swallowing as I reach for the ring. I take it out of the box carefully, and, taking her left hand, I slide it on her finger.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't get this up last night - tomorrow's the day of our house inspection. It's a little stressful here at the moment!**

**The ring is on the banner, which you can find on my photobucket or facebook accounts. You can also find the link to JUST the ring on both places too:**

**Link to ring (photobucket): s1108 . photobucket albums/h411/bexie25/Four%20Little%20Words/?action=view¤t=affinity-436 . jpg**

**Please review and I'll update today's chapters later on.**

**bexie25**


	51. Chapter 51

She tackles me again.

I land with a grunt, but Bella's sexy body, her mouth and her fingers gripping and tugging my hair makes it go away.

My hands slide down her small body and she moans when I grip her ass. I pull her closer and she straddles me, quickly grinding down on my dick and I groan.

"Fuck, Bella."

"I want you, Edward," she moans in my ear and fuck if that doesn't make me even harder.

"Here?"

"Here, there, anywhere. I just want you. Now," she growls in my ear and I grunt, turned on beyond belief.

* * *

**:) LOL. Here, there, anywhere. That makes me think of "Old MacDonald." You know... "Old MacDonald had a farm, e-i, e-i, Oh! And on that farm he had a... PIG... e-i, e-i, Oh! With an oink, oink here! And an oink, oink there! Here an oink, there an oink, everywhere an oink-oink! Old MacDonald had a farm... e-i, e-i...**

**Yeah, you get the point. ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**P.S - LEMON TIME!**


	52. Chapter 52

"Comfortable?" I ask.

She looks up at me, licking her lips. "Perfectly. No get out of those clothes, Edward," she whines. Her top is already off and her nipples are hard enough to cut through glass. My hand wanders down to my cock, which I leisurely stroke a few times through my pants.

She groans, yanking her jeans down before walking over to me. She unbuttons my jeans and yanks them down as well. She bites her lip at the sight of my tented underwear.

"That _lip_," I growl, cupping her cheek and leaning down, crashing my lips to hers.

* * *

**BTW, sorry that this drabble hasn't been updated the way I said it would. I timed it all wrong because of the house inspection that's taking place tomorrow... cleaning the house is a nightmare and I'm finally on a break now!**

**Thank god - even though I don't believe in him... or it - it'll be over tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	53. Chapter 53

Of course, this isn't our first time. Bella confronted me after Mum left and convinced me that she was ready. I didn't have to be told twice and it helped when she gave me a blowjob.

Granted, I went down on her. I'm not an ass; I know how to thank people and plus… I'd wanted to for long enough, and Bella had told me she wanted me to… so I didn't feel guilty.

"I love it when you do that," Bella murmurs. I look down at her with a raised eyebrow. She smirks. "I love it, but not now."

* * *

**Ooh! Bella's horny and she wants it - NOW!**

**Cavewomanella! - *points that way (-), snorts and giggles***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	54. Chapter 54

She then quickly unbuttons my shirt, pushing off my shoulders before kneeling down in front of me.

The sight does something that all men would understand. I moan when she palms me, hissing when she pulls down my underwear making my dick throb and bob. Her hand encompasses it and she gives it a few hard, quick strokes.

And then her tongue joins in on the fun; she licks the slit, moaning. I hiss and fist my hands gently in her hair right at the roots. "Fuck, I love it when you do that." I groan, muscles tensing in pleasure.

* * *

**Only one more, and that'll come in a few hours! *LOL... come***

***Shrugs, shakes head and sighs***

**Anyways. See you then!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	55. Chapter 55

She moans again, gripping the base of me before she slides her mouth down my length, further this time. I groan, squeezing my eyes shut, sucking in a deep breath again as she swallows around me.

She plays me, bringing me to a climax quickly. Though I really want to stop, I also want to last longer inside her, so when she swallows around me again, squeezes the base, and then tugs and palms my balls, I don't hold off. With my eyes shut, my fingers weaved through her hair, and my head thrown back, I come down her throat.

* * *

**So that was my first blowjob in EPOV… or any male POV, actually. *Ponders...***

**Not long to go now. Actually, all we have are five drabble chapters then the epilogue. Not sure if there's gonna be a sequel or not. That's why I'm giving you an epilogue :)**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow - updates will go in their usual daily schedule. **

**bexie25**


	56. Chapter 56

Before I can do anything, she pushes me down and I fall with a "fuck."

She laughs and climbs on top of me, her panties already gone. I can see her bra still on her body though and I don't fucking like it. I glare up at her playfully and, with a smirk, I undo the clasp – thank god it's in the front, because they're ones that are not difficult and I'm really too impatient at the moment. I fling the bra away.

Far away.

I grunt when her hot, wet pussy grinds down on me, gripping her hips.

* * *

**Ok. Let's do this shit. **

**So, this is how things will go down. Today we will finish the drabble chapters. Tomorrow, I'll post the epilogue and then it's done. :)**

**Also, keep an eye out or alert me because I'm putting up an Eclipse AU oneshot. Here's the summary: **

It was a lie that he started… and a lie that I had to set right. It was his lie, and I hated that I was left with the repercussions. Eclipse AU. One-shot. Rated M for a reason! Jacob kissed Bella before the newborn fight, but it was against her will. However, Edward doesn't know that. Bella enlists Alice's help to set things right… and learns a thing or two along the way. This is one way Eclipse could – and should – have ended.

**:)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	57. Chapter 57

"Edward," she moans, her hands pressing down on my chest. I lick my lips, my eyes glued to her breasts, which are pushed together because of her arms. She notices, and manoeuvres her body so her hands are on either side of my head and her tits are right there.

She looks into my eyes, amused. "Go ahead, baby."

I smile at her, licking my lips again before I move her a little so she's right where I want her. She keeps grinding on me and I lick her nipple. She whimpers, fisting my hair, and I'm like…

_Fuck yeah._

* * *

__***Giggles* I love that last sentence.**

**See you in a few hours!  
**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	58. Chapter 58

"Edward, I want you in me now," she pants, looking down at me. With her face flushed, her skin glistening, and her teeth sunken into her bottom lip, she's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.

"Edward!" She shouts, and I flinch, swallowing.

"Sorry," I whisper, my hands releasing her hips to cup her ass. I lift her up and she grips my cock in her hands tightly. I try to contain myself as she guides me to her entrance… but then she slams down onto me and well… I can't contain my reaction to _that_.

"Fuck!"

"Gladly," Bella purrs.

* * *

**;) Cheeky Bella!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	59. Chapter 59

She rocks her hips back and forth then lifts herself up and down. The pace is slow, sensual, and sexy as fuck. She's a motherfucking goddess as she squeezes down on me.

I grip her hips, grinding her and she moans when it stimulates her clit. I take her nipple into my mouth, flicking it; she gasps, and her movements quicken along with her breath.

I'm almost there, and she is too so I press down on her clit.

She screams, bucking her hips _just right_. I hit that deep spot within her.

She climaxes, and I follow right after.

* * *

**One more chapter left *pouts and wipes tear from eye* just one more!**

**Well, drabble chapter anyway. We still have the epilogue :)**

**By the way, Cosmic Love readers I'll be updating that story tomorrow. Sorry it was late - house inspection.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	60. Chapter 60

She falls onto my chest, panting breathlessly. I'm the same as I hold her, light sheens of sweat covering both our bodies. She starts to shiver and I frown a little, my arms coming up to her forearms. I rub them quickly and she sighs, kissing my neck in thanks.

"I love you," I whisper.

She looks into my eyes and they, well, at the risk of sounding like some shitty romance novel… they sparkle. "Ditto."

"You ready for this?" I ask her softly. "Becoming Mrs Cullen and everything?"

"Oh, yeah," she sighs, smiling into my neck. "You?"

"Fuck yeah."

* * *

**And that's it, folks. *Smiles sadly* Well, for the normal drabble chapters anyways. There'll be an epilogue tomorrow - most likely late afternoon or night. It'll be around 1000 words - EPOV, of course. :)**

**What do you think it'll be? The wedding, after the wedding? Honeymoon, perhaps? Or further along in their life? Actually, considering I haven't read it... what do you want it to be?**

**It's your decision. :)**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow.**

**bexie25**


	61. Epilogue

**Hello Everyone**

**Sorry this took so long to get out. The oneshot I mentioned in the last few chapters was a tad time-consuming, LOL. It's now finished at 43 pages and just under 20 thousand words. **

**Anyways, here's this little epilogue. I hope you like it as much as I do. **

**Please read the AN below. It's important. **

**Please excuse any mistakes; I didn't want to make you wait any longer, so this is unbeta'd.**

**This is just cuteness with a lemon on top. You asked to see them a few years down the track… so here it is. Seven years later, in fact (meaning, Bella and Edward are both 25).**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Epilogue: Look Where We Are Now**

**Seven Years Later**

**EPOV**

* * *

"Daddy! Mummy!"

I chuckle lowly in Bella's ear, turning my head to bury my face in her hair. I can feel Bella shaking with silent laughter in my arms, and I bite the inside of my cheek to stop sounds from escaping me.

But that proves impossible when a minute later, the bed dips. I take a deep breath and pretend to snore, smiling when our little squirt giggles.

"Stop it, Daddy! I knows you awake!" she whines.

Knowing the show's over, I lie still for a second then sit up quickly and grab my little girl. She squeals and squirms in my arms as I bring her down to lie between Bella and me.

At three years old, Sarah's the perfect combination of Bella and me. Her skin is porcelain and her eyes are big, doe-like ones – just like of Bella's. Her features are much the same as mine except for her nose, which is exactly Bella's from when she was this age. Her hair is bronze and naturally tight ringlets, cut short.

She's a little angel, but that's only after her birth. During Bella's pregnancy, she gave us hell. Bella's ride was not a smooth one, and to top it off, she was born late-preterm at thirty-four weeks. She needed help with breathing, but it was feeding that took the longest.

It was only because of the support from both our families that we got through it. Bella was a mess for months after our baby girl was discharged, and I was not far behind her, but I knew I had to stay strong for her; for the both of them. I hated to see my wife in pain, scared and worried and it killed me to feel so helpless.

But look where we are now. Three years later, and Sarah's perfect. We still have check-ups every now and then with Dad, just to make sure everything's ok and well… because we're crazy overprotective.

Me in particular.

"Daddy," she whines and I open one eye.

"What is it, baby girl? Quietly now; Mummy's trying to sleep," I whisper, turning her around and throwing an arm around her. She squirms against me and giggles when I hush her. I lean down and whisper, "See? Mummy's sleeping."

Her brows knit together as she pouts and frowns. "S'time to get up now, Daddy," she mumbles.

I huff when I hear Bella giggle. She knows I don't have any willpower when it comes to our daughter. Hell, if Sarah asked, I might even wake Bella up just to appease her.

So to get back at my wife, I play-gasp and whisper loudly into Sarah's ear. "Mummy's waking up, baby. Go jump on Mummy to help her. I'll go make breakfast."

Bella laughs in that way women laugh when they're trying to communicate: "I'm gonna get you back for this."

All I can hear is my wife and daughter laughing and giggling as I walk out the bedroom door and down the hall. In the kitchen, I get out the milk, flour and eggs needed for pancakes.

I'm just flipping one when I feel warm arms wrap around my waist. Bella's hand snakes up my chest and I yelp quietly when she pinches a nipple.

"That's for getting our daughter to do your dirty work," she grumbles. I look over my shoulder and lick my lips at the sight of her. She's gorgeous with her crumpled shirt and shorts, sexy bed hair and sleepy but cheeky expression on her face. I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her against my chest.

I look down at her again and she's looking up at me with that look in her eye. It's one that I know well because I look at her like that constantly. I lean down and press a kiss to her lips. She hums and fists my shirt, sighing against my lips as I languidly deepen the kiss.

"Where's Sarah?" I whisper against her lips.

She leans back and grins cheekily. My girl knows what I'm thinking. "She's in her bedroom, playing with Moo," she says softly.

I grin. That bloody cow-doll can keep our little girl occupied for hours. She loves it. "Hmm, is that right?"

She cocks an eyebrow at me and chuckles. "Yeah, it is. What's on your mind, Hubby?"

Instead of verbally answer, I slide my hand down to her ass and give it a nice squeeze. She moans against my chest, and the sound goes straight down to my cock. She weaves her hands through my hair and fists it, tugging softly as she presses her lips to mine. I moan, with one hand on her ass, squeezing and rubbing just the way she likes it, the other wanders down to the stove and turns the knob to shut it off.

Bella giggles, breaking the kiss when I cup her thighs and lift her up. I kiss and nip down her neck hungrily, sucking at the junction between her neck and shoulder. She whimpers deliciously and my fingers spread, my pointer grazing against her hot core, making her moan my name breathily in my ear.

"Please," she mumbles.

"Hmmm, ok," I mumble. I reach down between us and loosen the strings on both our pyjama bottoms. I pull my dick out, pumping it a few times as I watch her. She squirms against me as she pushes her shorts down.

She wraps her arms around my neck, helping me as I pull her small body against me. Even after birthing Sarah, and being four months pregnant with our second, she's a fucking vision.

My hand brushes against her slightly swollen stomach as I press a kiss to her neck. She moans and whimpers my name, begging me to fuck her _now_. I grunt, lean back and look into her eyes.

"Your wish, my command," I say huskily, my voice hoarse with desire.

I groan quietly as I enter her; she's wet, she's tight and she's so… fucking… hot.

"Fuck, baby," I mutter, looking into her eye. She's panting, her eyes half-closed with need. "This isn't going to be slow," I warn her.

"Please," she groans.

I breathe in deeply as I pull back then thrust back in hard. She mewls, her hands in my hair tighten and I groan at how oddly pleasurable the sensation is. I pull back again so just the head is still inside her, then thrust back hard and fast. She groans and arches her back.

My eyes land on her tits. I groan and mutter "fuck," unable to resist the delectable sight. I lean down to take a nipple in my mouth, rolling it between my teeth and swiping my tongue over it until she gasps a moan.

I grin and release it. I grip her ass cheeks, using them as leverage to quicken my pace and the hardness of my thrusts. She's squirming, one hand plucking her nipple and the other rubbing circles on her clit. My hand braces against a cupboard and I groan she squeezes me.

It doesn't take long before we're both close. Bella's moaning is getting louder and her pussy's clenching down on every thrust, making it hard to hold off. I knock Bella's hand out of the way and take over rubbing her clit, doing it harder and faster so she comes when I do.

And with two more thrusts, I feel my balls tightening. I grunt, my head falling back as I let go and spill into her in three long spurts. Bella lets out a strangled moan, gasping for air as her head, too, falls back and hits one of the cupboards with a low thump.

For a few minutes, we don't talk as we come down from our highs.

And then we hear the very light sound of our baby girl running down the hall. We freeze for a second, looking into each other's eyes in panic just before we get into motion. It's a flurry of movement as Bella rights were top and hair, slipping her chucked-away shorts back on at the same time that I tuck myself back into my bottoms and help Bella smooth her hair just a little.

We manage to be ready just as Sarah comes bounding through the door and into my arms, totally unsuspecting and none-the-wiser. Moo is in her hands and it jiggles from her movements as she rubs her face against my chest sleepily.

"Food ready now, Daddy?" she asks innocently, looking up into my eyes with those innocent doe eyes.

I sigh and chuckle. Just like Bella.

But then I remember the food and it's really hard to not swear as I sit her on my hip with an arm around her waist to keep her there. I walk over to the stove, turn it on and inspect the now-cold pancake.

"Sorry, Princess," I say, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Soon, ok?" I give her over to Bella and she wraps her arms and legs around her.

A few minutes later, Bella comes to me and whispers, "She's out like a light, baby. I'm gonna put her back to bed."

I groan petulantly. "Are you telling me that I got up and came out here for nothing?"

She raises an eyebrow and licks her lips. "Well, I wouldn't say it was for nothing, Edward. In fact, I rather think it was damned worth it and… hmm, _very _enjoyable," she purrs and winks, making me groan again. "You sure enjoyed it."

She then walks away, not allowing me to answer her.

I groan, smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand. I turn off the then mutter, "No, baby." I turn the stove off again, and put the pancakes on a plate. I wrap them up in plastic wrap and put them in the fridge for later then make my way down the hall to Sarah's room.

I lean against the door frame, watching Bella silently as she puts our little girl down on the bed, sweeps her hair back from her forehead and then kisses it once. She gets up and smiles softly when she sees me.

I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps hers around my neck. She hums as I kiss her lips softly.

"Wanna go to bed for a while?" she mumbles.

I smile. "Yeah. But there won't be any sleeping."

She smirks and licks her lips. "Of course not, Mr Cullen. I do know you, remember."

I chuckle and sweep her up in my arms. She giggles before smacking her hand over her mouth, shaking in laughter silently as she presses her lips together.

I laugh at her quietly and carry her quickly back to our room.

Yeah. I love my life.

* * *

**Yay! HEAs in action! **

**Ok, so I just wanted to tell you that I've made a facebook group for my fanfictions collectively. Its reason for being is the same as A Choice's group. There're teasers of my stories, discussions, pictures and all that jazz. Come along and join us!**

**Link is on my profile, but here it is as well just for those lazy people. Don't worry – I am one of you ;)**

**Link: facebook groups / 327932867322639 /**

**Hope you liked this story. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, reading, alerting and favouriting. It was a ball to write!**

**There will probably be one other outtake, but I can't say when. **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


End file.
